Who am I?
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Cloud loses his memory? Read if he get's it back. Please reivew
1. In the hospital

_Disclaimer: I do not own the FF7 Universe__, that belongs to Square Enix, but this Story is mine._

_I came up with this story after a long night. I liked the idea of writing from the viewpoint of Cloud, so have fun._

The man opened his eyes. "Gosh my head! What happened and where am I?" The dark haired woman who sat beside his bed said. "Barrett, Cloud is awake again. You're in the hospital. That monster flung you aside and you hit a rock! So how you feel?" The man looked at her. "My head hurts, otherwise I'M fine, but who are you? And who is Cloud?" A tall man stepped now next to the woman. "Whaddya mean who she is? You know her!" In that moment the door opened and a white clad man entered the room. "Oh Mr. Strife you're awake now." Now the man in the bed looked at him. "Who are you and those persons? And who is Mr. Strife?" The white clad man nodded "I was afraid of that!" Now the woman turned to him "What you mean you were afraid?" "Mrs. Lockhard, the blow he took to his head. Well just let say, another person had maybe not survived it, but with his condition...But it seems he suffers from amnesia!"

The dark skinned man turned white "You mean..." "Yes, he can't remember anything!" The woman looked at the man in the bed. "Ok then I tell you. You are Cloud Strife, my name is Tifa and this is Barrett. We are your friends. Doctor what can we do to help him." she asked the other man. "Normally it goes away, how long it will take? I don't know. It can take a week, a month or maybe...Maybe it never goes away. But to help him recover you might trying to bring him to places he was before. He heals quickly, he can go home in two or three days." The woman nodded "I come and pick him up then. Barrett call the other. We Have to work something out." Then she turned to the blond man. "Don't you worry Cloud, we'll help you." The blond man had listened to all of them and just nodded. "Ok whatever you say. But it was nice meeting all of you."


	2. Niebelheim

I'm now at the place of that woman, there are two children there too. A boy called Denzel and a little girl. Her name is Marlene and she is the daughter of that man Barrett, I think was his name. Strange, they tell me they know me, but I can't remember that. Every time I try to remember something my head hurts. But that women is nice, good looking too. I wonder if I and she..."Cloud could you come please?" the woman interrupts my thoughts. I look up, she's standing there and beside her "Who's that?" I ask. The man clad in black and red stares at me. "Tifa you weren't kidding!" "I told you Vincent. He remembers nothing. Not who he is or who we are!" I look closer at that man. The way he looks do I not like to meet him in a dark cave. He looks like he could scary children. "Cloud, my name is Vincent. I am one of you friends. Tifa told me what happened and what the doctor said. I will take you with me to your hometown. Are you ready to go?"

Am I ready? I guess so, but first things first. "Where are we going, Vincent?" The man stares at me. "Oh gosh! He really does not remember one thing! Ok Cloud we are going to Niebelheim. We'll fly. Cid, another one of your friends has an airship, he will take us. Tifa are you coming?" The woman shakes her head. Darned, I was hoping she goes with us, but I guess she has other things to do or she's married. "No Vincent I will not come. I have to take care of Cloud's customers until he's better. Barrett delivers right now. So you, Cid and he are on your own. Vincent take his sword with you. There are still monsters out there!" I have customers? Good to know that.

That man, Vincent holds something in his hand. "Here Cloud, take it. We might need it." He hands me a sword, I take it. That feels good, I like that sword. I sheathe the sword and look at the man. "Can we go? I'm ready, I guess!" The man noddes. "Tifa, take care. Latest tomorrow we are back" Good, I will see her again. Let me think. I might ask this man about her. For now I follow him outside. There stands a man and behind him. "What is that?" I ask. "Whaddya mean Spiky?" "Cid!" interrupts Vincent "He has amnesia. He does not know you, me or the Sierra!" Boy can that man curse, but who is Sierra? Another friend of mine? Vincent turns to me "Come aboard, Cloud!" I go with him and walk up to the glass window.

✳_A dark huge shape is seen through the glass. "Darned Holy has no chance against Meteo! Midgar will be lost!" "Look over there, what is that?" _✳

"Cloud are you ok? What happened?" asked me Vincent. "I... I don't know! I saw something, but now my head hurts again." I say. Vincent looks concerned at me. "Ok Cloud. Cid let's go!" The airship lifts up and a few minutes later do I want to die. Gosh do I feel awful. "Vincent I think I'm not recovered enough. I feel sick!" The other man says "We forgot! Cloud you're ok, but you have motion sickness, sorry. Have a seat and try to think about something else." Hm what should I think about? I know, that woman Tifa! That reminds me. "Vincent, can I ask you something?" "Sure." he answers "The doctor told me I have to find out everything I can." Inside I grin to myself, real smart move. "Yes Cloud go ahead, ask!" says Vincent. "Then I like to know all about you, Cid and Tifa. Where you come from, if you married and how we met. Oh and who's Sierra? I like to meet her too!"

The man, Cid starts to laugh "The Sierra is the airship you on. Sorry Cloud I should remember that you don't know nothing anymore." Vincent begins to talk and I listen. Then Cid begins to talk. Ok she's not married and we're childhood friends. Now I wonder even more if she and I...Let's see. "Vincent can I ask you to tell me about my life?" Vincent shakes his head. "I think it is better that you remember yourself" Shit, that did not work out. Wait, I have an idea. "Vincent but one thing. Am I married?" This time begins Cid to laugh. "Yes and no" he says. Huh? What does that mean, I look at Vincent. "Oh Cid shut up! No Cloud you're not married. What Cid means is your bike. You love that bike, but he's just teasing you!" Aha I have no wife, now I feel better. I really look forward to seeing Tifa again. For now the two man and I fly to...

✳_A green liquid. "Hojo he's not reacting" "Raise the level of the Mako!" "But that could kill him!" "I don't care, the other is useless. He is a SOLDIER. It's that one or nothing" _✳

What the hell was that? Those scenes in my head come and go and this one scared me. But this time my head does not hurt. I decline against asking what that was about. Oh the airship goes lower, I look out. A town is in front of us, a tiny town. A few minutes later are we on the ground again. "Cloud this is Niebelheim. You were here the last time over two years ago!" I look around. A Inn, a store and about five houses surround a town square. Great, I'm a country boy of some kind, but then I remember. Tifa is from here too. "Where is my parents home? Vincent do you know?" He nods and points to one house. "There that's it. Go, you might remember something." I enter the house and look around. Small, but neat. A woman stands there and looks at me. "You again! The last time you called me a liar, so what you want her again?" I guess that woman is no relative of mine, I seemed to make her mad at me. Pfft, what is it to me. "I'm here to look around, so I do that now and then I go!"

I ignore her and walk through the house. I notice she stays away from me but watches me. Who am I, some kind of bad man? No that will not work, I go back outside to the two man. "Vincent, Cid nothing. Is there anything else here you can show me?" Vincent nods "Yes follow me!" We walks away from the house, up a few steps and through a gate. There is a big house, an ugly house. I step up to the door and then. "Vincent I do not want to go in. Why?" Vincent answers "You been here before. Go in, we follow!" I open the door and step inside. A huge hallway with a stair leading up. I look around, then I walk upstairs. The two man follow me. Upstairs is another corridor going left and right. I look left and then turn right into a room. Vincent was right I was here before, but with whom and why. Wait! "Vincent. there is a door here, somewhere. Right?" He nods, walks pass me and opens a secret door. "I guess we found a way to recover some of your memories. Go on Cloud."

I follow the path down in the cellar, walk through a stone corridor and step into a lab. In front of me are a desk, shelves with files on them and on my left another corridor. Then my eyes wander to the right to those glass tubes.

✳"_Cloud kill Sephirot" "Give me back my town and my mother. I adored you! Now I hate you!" Oh god that pain. _✳


	3. Midgar

I open my eyes, I seem to be in the hospital again. What happened, the last thing I remember "Oh you awake" a woman's voice interrupts my thoughts. Tifa! "What happened? Where are Vincent and Cid?" She looks at me. "They told me you collapsed in the lab" Those glass tubes "Tifa tell me who is Sephirot? Someone asked me to kill him! I remember hearing a voice. And why did I feel that pain?" In her eyes show tears. Why? Was Sephirot a friend of her and I killed him. I touch her face. "Tifa I'm sorry if he was a friend of yours." She looks at me "Hell no! I hated him! He killed my father and your mother. And he almost killed you!" Now I understand a little more. I guess she remembers her father being killed. "But why I'm in this hospital. I want to go, please can we?" She nods "Yes, the doc says it is ok, but to take it slower. So get dressed I wait for you outside!"

We drive home and stop in front of a bar. "Tifa's Seventh Heaven" it says on the sign. "Tifa wher do I live? This seems to be your home?" She looks at me and sighs "You live here too. I always forget that you remember that not. Come I show you around!" We enter the bar. "Tifa one more thing. Cid mentioned a bike, is that here too?" She giggles "Yes come!" I follow her out the backdoor to a garage. She opens it. In front of me stands a huge black motorcycle. That's my bike? Something comes up in my head. "Tifa, I know you, Vincent, Barrett, Cid and the Sierra. But who is Fenrir? Another friend I still have to meet?" Now she starts to laugh. I love that sound. "Cloud, you're standing in front of him. You named the bike Fenrir!" Now I start to laugh too, she looks at me surprised. "Why you look at me like that Tifa?" She shakes her head. "You usually... Never mind, come I show you your room!"

I'm standing in my room and look around. Tifa leaves because the phone rings. There is a wardrobe I open it. What is that? A few minutes later stand I in front of a mirror. There I see a blond man with blue eyes, dressed in a black uniform and on my shoulder patch is a wolfs head. I feel comfortable in those clothes, more than in the jeans and T-shirt I wore until now.

✳_A black haired man in a dark uniform says "We're a friends right?" Now the man lies in a puddle of blood and water "You are my living legacy" _✳

Holy shit, I go nuts if this keeps up! I shake my head, it hurts again. I decide to lay down a little until my head is better. I close my eyes, the door to my room opens. "Oh he's asleep" Tifa enters the room, I keep my eyes close and wait what she's going to do. I feel her sitting down next to me, then her hand touches my face. "Cloud I'm sorry you got hurt but when you laughed earlier did I remember how you were as a young man. To much has happened to you. I wish you would never regain your memory but." She sighs "But then you would not remember our childhood either and that would be not good. I always liked you. I hope everything works out for you." She gets up and leaves. Now I'm totally confused. She likes me, but I guess I did not like her or so, but right now I like her. I get up, I need to clear my head. A few minutes later stand I in front of the garage and open it. I think I go for a ride.

A few minutes later am I on my way. God that feels good, now I know what Cid meant, that bike is great. I see a sign "TO MIDGAR",wait! I remember that name. But I thought it was lost? Ok then we go there and I follow the road. Soon am I on a highway. Hm lets see what that bike can do. What is that? I feel a tiny knob and push it. WHOA, the front of the bike opens, in a compartment are blades, six of them all together. I push the button again the compartment closes, now I'm ginning. I feel great on the bike and on the road. Up before me comes a tunnel, ok where is the light. I can't find it but, strange I can see in the dark. Then we go without light and a little faster. I hear a noise behind me, in the rear view mirror I see a helicopter.

✳_Two motorcycles follow me. They shoot at me. Then a helicopter flies past me, turns and shoots at the two man. We are in a tunnel. The two silver haired man and I fight, they try to kill me. Why? Then they stay behind _✳

Shit the roads ends abruptly in a huge hole. I try to break but too late. Ok then we go down, somehow I will get out again. But I promise myself until I have my memory back stays the bike at home, those flashbacks are too dangerous. The bike and I fly over the edge, I manage to land safely and slide my way down. I stop and look at the rubble in front of me. I think I found Midgar. Then I follow the road as far as I can. A building comes up in front of me, it looks like a church. I stop and dismount the bike. As I walk up to the doors can I see she's flooded, wait a minute I've been here before. Before I can enter lands the helicopter I saw earlier. Out comes Tifa. Uhoh she looks mad. "What the hell you think you doing? You're not healthy yet. If you do that one more time I kill you!"

God does she look sexy if she's pissed. Hmm maybe...lets see. "Tifa I'm sorry. I have flashbacks, I can't remember what they mean. I had to clear my head or I'll go nuts. Please don't be mad" I smile at her. Her look changes. "Oh I understand, come. Rude will fly us out." No not again flying. "Can't I drive out?" She giggles "No you can't. Come it only takes us ten minutes to get home." That I think I can survive, I push the bike over to the helicopter, a man comes out. "Let me guess you are Rude?" I say, the man nods. "Hi Cloud let's go!" he steps back in the machine, ok it seems he does not talk to much.


	4. Cosmo Canyon

Ten minutes later are we at the bar again, I put the bike in the garage and follow Tifa. "I sent the kids to Sera, we are alone until you are better." she says. Oho I like that, now I have to play it right. "Tifa can I ask you something?" She turns toward me "Yes what?" I look at the ground, Cloud now do this right. "I asked Vincent if I'm married, he said no. But I ask myself. Are you my girlfriend?" She turns red. Ups not a very good sign. "Uh...Cloud...Now.." Ok then I make the first move. I step up to her, take her face in my hands and gently kiss her. She does not pull back. Aha I guess we are together. As I pull back look I at her. In her eyes is surprise and something else. "Cloud why did you do that?" What is that for a question? "I like you a lot, so I thought we're...Oh no, don't tell me we're not and you..." "No I'm not seeing anyone but...You like me?" Is this twenty questions or what. "Yes I do! You pretty, smart, nice and caring. You told me we're friends since childhood so I though I was your friend. If I offend you I'm sorry but I said and did what I felt." She stares at me "Don't apologize. I like you too but...Cloud please you need time. You are different from the Cloud from a week ago! So we just leave it with this right now. OK?" I'm different, what does that mean?

I did not sleep to well. Either my head hurts or I think about Tifa. Both did not help in any way. Now I'm sitting with Tifa on a table and we have breakfast. The doors slams open. "Hi Tifa. Hi Cloud. Cid is coming to pick us up. We go to Wutai with Cloud. Maybe he remembers something there. If not take we him to Rockettown and the Golden Saucer." Who is that and does she ever needs air. Tifa looks at the girl. "I say you tell him first who you are!" "Ups! I'm sorry Cloud. I'm Yuffie. One of your friends." Now I want to know something "Tifa are there many friends left I have to meet? If yes I need to write them down." "Friends only one, Red: But you know more people but with those we wait, ok?" I nod, good only one left. No not that airship again, but I notice Yuffie does not look to happy either. We step inside as the doors open and I jump back. What is that?

The animal looks at me. "I'm sorry Cloud!" "You can talk? Who a...Oh are you Red?" "Yes I am. Got everything with you. Ok then we go!" Yuffie and Red tell me they stories too, so I'm to busy to get sick. But I notice Yuffie is green around her nose. Suddenly she ran off. I look at Cid, he grins. "She gets airsick too!" Poor girl, I know how she feels. A few hours later do we land on an island. A town is close by, strange looking but bigger than Niebelheim. Yuffie, Red and I walk toward the town and I ask the girl. "So you live here. And I been here before?" She nods "Yes over two years ago. I show you where we were and hopefully you remember something." Now I turn to Red "But you don't live here?" "I live in Cosmo Canyon" I stop, that name rings a bell. "I was there too. Am I right?" He nods "Yes you were. If you like can we go there too!"

We walk all over the town but not much happens, so we leave again. "Cid I know you guys said Rockettown but can we go instead to Cosmo Canyon. At least I remember being there already?" The three look at each other, then Red says. "Why not, Cid let's go, but call Tifa so she knows where we are!" It is almost noon before we arrive at Cosmo Canyon. We land and I, Red and Yuffie step out. I turn, yes that place I've seen before. I start to walk toward a staircase as Red stops me. "Where you going Cloud?" "I'm not sure but here I was before." A few staircases up do I turn to the right and stand in front of a wall with a iron gate. "I been in there." I look at Red. "What is behind that door? I know you, me and another person were there!" "Actually two other persons were with us Cloud. My grandfather and Aerith."

✳_A silver haired man jumps from a glass ceiling in his hand is a sword. He impales a young woman. She dies in my arms. "Sephirot, you killed her!" _✳

_"_Who was Sephirot?" Red looks at me. "Why you asking that?" I tell him about my flashback. "Hi killed Tifa's father, my mother, that girl and Tifa told me he hurt me too. Who is he and is he still alive?" Now I'm pissed at that man. The girl shakes her head. "No Cloud he's death. You..." "Yuffie don't. He has to remember himself" interrupts Red her. "Then tell me who was the girl I saw die?" Yuffie looks at the ground. "That was Aerith!"

✳"_You see, everything is ok now with you." Behind the girl stays the dark haired man I know. But I'm happy because I'm not alone anymore" _

_"_Cloud, are you ok?" "No! I go nuts! Only bits and pieces. And...How can I see her with a man if she's death?" Red looks at me "You saw Aerith and Zack again?" he turns to Yuffie "I bring him into the observatory and then we'll fly him home. We all need to talk to that doc. That does not work but it drives him insane." I follow Red up more steps until we reach a room with a strange looking machine. That brings up up to the dome where four huge crystals are. "Oh those are beautiful" I whisper Red nods. "Yes we retrieved them and we took them here to keep them safe!" I walk up to the red one "Red is summon, green is magic" I stop what does that mean? I look at Red. " We had summons. I remember that. We fought with those. One of them is Behamut, a dragon. But we also fought against Behamut." Red nods "Right Cloud I guess some is coming back. Try to hold on to that. Lets go home now"

I like that, I rather am home than to remember. First it makes my heard hurt and I'm afraid about what I find out. Four hours later are we back in Tifa's bar. Vincent and Barrett are there too. They all sit together on a table. Red tells what happened in Cosmo Canyon. I stand at the window, it's getting dark. Then I hear Tifa say "Ok I call the doc. He has to talk with him and us. Maybe we just have to wait it out." But what if I never remember who and what I am? No I wont let that happen. I like her and I do not want to stay away just because she wants to wait, so tomorrow I going to talk to the doctor myself.


	5. I need answers!

The next day walks Tifa with me to the hospital again. She asks to see that doc. He comes and gets us, then she tells him what happened and what i said. He looks at me. "Sorry to hear that. I was hoping it would help." "Could I talk to you for a moment alone. Please Tifa, I need to ask him some questions." I say to her. She nods and walks out. Then I turn to the doc. "I want to ask you something. " begin I "Sure Mr. Strife ask!" "If I get my memory back, will I remember those last days too?" He nods. "Of course you will, but maybe it will take weeks before you recover." "No! I don't think so!" He looks at me surprised. "What you mean? Do you..:" I shake my head "No I don't remember yet, but you will tell me who and what I am! I'm tired of those flashbacks I want to know now!" He retrieves backwards and bleaches "But I don't know you that good. The WRO ordered your room, a Mr. Reeve Tuesti called to let us know!" Aha the WRO and a name I can use, I might find answers there. "Sorry about that, thank you for your answers." I walk out, Tifa is standing there and waiting for me.

She says to me "Let's get back home." "No Tifa, I like to be alone, I will take a walk. Don't be mad ok?" She nods "Ok! I wait for you at home." I watch her walk away "I do this for us!" I say and leave the hospital to find the WRO. Two hours later stand I before a huge building, now I have a problem. I'm here now what? I decide to do as if I have to be here and just walk in. At a desk sits a young woman I walk up to her, give her my best smile and ask "Hi, my name is..." "Oh Mr. Strife I know you. What do you need?" That is strange, who am I? The leader of this WRO, but let's see! "Can you tell me where Mr. Tuesti is, I like to see him?" "Sure Mr. Strife, I think he's at his office right now. Third floor Room 311."

I thank her and go, hey that was easy. As I walk towards the elevators do I notice that people look at me. Now I get a little nervous, why do all those people know me? Upstairs do I find 311 really quick, I knock and open the door. Darned no one there, I wait then here. I walk toward a desk and want to sit down. Then I notice a file on the desk, it has my name on it. I wanted answers, I think I found them. After making sure that the room is really empty take I the file and leave the office again. Home I can't go, but after I leave the building again, do I see a park. I guess I found a place to read...

At Tifa's bar rings the phone. "Tifa's Seve..." "Tifa, listen this is Reeve. Were is Cloud?" Tifa is surprised, what wants Reeve from Cloud? "He took a walk. Reeve what the doctor told us is not working. It hurts him more than it helps him." "Tifa, Cloud was here at the WRO!" "WHAT?" Now the other look at Tifa. "What's wrong?" wants Barrett to know. "Reeve I put you on speaker. Talk!" says Tifa. "I said, Cloud was here. At the WRO, in my office." Reeve sighted "He found his file, now he knows..." "What file?" asks Vincent. "His old ShinRa file that we upgraded after Sephirot." Tifa says "That is all my fault. If I had not pushed him away he would not done that. We have to find him." Red asks "But where could he be?" "Anywhere!" says Cid.

I'm shocked about what I read. I'm...What am I? I'm no human by what it says in that file. What that man Hojo did to me, I don't want to think about that! Now I understand what Tifa meant by being different. But she also said she likes me, I have to find my memory and in the file it gives me a place where I might find that. The only place no one mentioned to me yet. It's called the northern cave.

Now how do I get there? Flying, no way! I have to trust I can make it on my bike. I walk home and sneak into the garage, take the bike and push it for a few streets, then drive off. As I'm on my way I realise I don't know how to get to the northern cave. Then I have to find someone and ask for directions. Soon I find a man and he tells me I have to go to Junon, there is a harbor where ships go in every direction. He is nice enough to point me where I have to go. I'm on my way now. Three hours later do I arrive in Junon.

✳_A parade is going down a broad street. I wear a blue uniform and walk within the parade. I hear people scream a name "Rufus ShinRa" Now I'm on a ship and that silver haired man too. Then a strange looking woman appears and we fight with her _✳

Now that was interesting! I have no idea who that woman was, but now I know that I'm on the right track to get my memory back. I hate the thought of loosing Tifa, but I need to know. In this flashback were my friends with me as we fought that woman. I find the harbor chief and ask for a ship to the northern continent, he tells me half an hour. I take that one, I wait sitting on my bike until its time to get on the ship and ask me a few questions. Do I really want to know who and what I am? Yes and no. I like Tifa, I like us to get together, but what if...No the doc said I will remember those last days too, even if I get my memory back. So I'll take the risk. And Tifa sayd there were more people I knew. Oh the harbor chiefs calls me, I need to go.

Soon I discover I do not only get airsick but seasick too, but on the bike I'm fine, now why is that? Two hours later arrive we on an island, I get off the ship, in the distance I see snow. I have to see if I have to go there and am properly dressed for that. I hate to ask for directions again, but I need to. I see an archaeological excavation and drive over. A man I ask looks at me and says. "You know where to go, you just went there a few month ago!" Darned I forgot I was at least once there. I tell him that someone told me the way had changed, he shows me to a opening in a forest. "There! The way is still the same, tell that asshole who told you that, to quit drinking!" I chuckle and follow the way through the forest and soon arrive at a strange looking city.


	6. The northern continent

✳_In the middle of the house is a bright staircase, leading down. Me and my friends follow it to a beautiful place. No that is that place..."You know Cloud..." says a man and a woman finished the sentence "You're just an empty puppet."_  
_"This is our Big Brother. To bad he is a traitor." says a silver haired young man and holds a sword to my neck_  
_"Sephirot went this way. I feel him" I say to my friends. One of them says "Then we follow"_  
_"Then when Kadaj speaks of his mother?..." I ask. "Heavens dark harbinger, the calamity, Jenova!" sais Vincent._

I open my eyes, the bike and I are in front of a lake. Somehow I managed to stop the bike. How many times was I here? And who is Kadaj, Jenova that name I know out that file. But that silver haired man looked like the two who chased me and like Sephirot. And why am I his Big Brother, I was an only child! Then I realise, my head does not hurt, hey it seems I'm getting better.

All of the other sit at the bar. "You know something. Cloud had the strongest reaction in the mansion where Hojo..." began Vincent "And when I mentioned Aerith, then he saw Sephirot kill her, ups sorry Vincent." interrupted Yuffie. Tifa nods. "He also saw the Niebelheim incident, he told me that." "That does not help us." says Red. "We chased Sephirot all over our world, so he..." "But the last time he fought with him in Midgar and you, Tifa told us that he was on his way there." ended Barrett the thoughts of all of them. Cid nods "Yeah, but now he's on foot. Is he?" Yuffie tears out the room and returns shorty "Nope Fenrir is gone, now what? He could be anywhere!" Tifa shakes her head "No not anywhere! We fought with Jenova in Sephirot's disguise at Junon, the city of the ancients and the northern cave. I guess at one of those places is he!" "Don't forget the temple of the ancient and ShinRaj." says Vincent. "Ok i get the Sierra, we follow the old route, ShinRa then south and so on. Let's go!" says Cid and they all leave.

Help is that cold here, I found a way to the snowfields now I'm driving straight north. A long distance off see I plums of smoke. There is a town, I need warm clothes so I try to make it there or I freeze to death on my bike. WHOA what is that? I'm sure that thing is no friend of mine. I take my sword, five minutes later is that thing death and I'm warm. That was fun, I hope there are more like that one here. I drive on to that town and soon I see it. Another tiny town, has this planet no big cities? Yes the one I left this morning. Ooops a rabbit, I almost killed that with my bike. Hey! That rabbit attacks me, now I'm pissed and rabbit tastes good.

As I arrive in the town do I look for the way further. A man stops me "Where you think you going? With that" he point to Fenrir "can you make it down that need a snowboard. But you know that, you..." "Yeah I was here two years ago!" I'm tired of hearing that. "Where can I get a snowboard. I need to go!" The man interrupts me. "No one can go there!" I stare at him. "I need to go and I will go. Try to stop me and I k..." I stop, did I just wanted to tell that man I want to kill him? I shake me head, if I was that way then I know why Tifa does not want me. I try again. "Sir I need to go there. Please don't ask why. Now tell me where I can get a snowboard." he looks at me. "He' not back or? Please say that Sephirot is not back!" "No, no I have to check something out, that's all" I say quick. Gosh, that Sephirot seems to scary people even today.

He leaves and returns with a colorful something. Aha that's a snowboard. "You remember how to go on this?" I nod, ok I don't but he does not need to know that. He gives it to me and shows me the way. I thank him and off I am. After landing in the snow for the umptiest time do I wonder how I got down here alive the last time. I get on the snowboard again...

✳"_Red, Barret are you ok. That was a huge jump we did!" Red says "I'm alive but I got snow in my ears" _

A JUMP? Too late! A minute later do I crawl out of the snow. I hope the next time I remember something like that just a tiny bit earlier Then I see it, a huge mountain, but it seems the top is missing. Hell no, do I have to go over that too.

✳"_You follow the flags, but remember, you have to make sure that you keep yourself warm. If you don't you freeze to death"_✳

No kidding, but if there a flags I find the way, I hope.

In Midgar arrive the other at the ShinRa Headquarter. "No sign of Cloud anywhere here!" says Yuffie. "Then we try Junon next." says Cid. TIfa shakes her head. "No lets go to the temple first." Barrett looks at her "Why you say that?" "Red told us he remembered Aerith twice, so maybe he's there where we got the black materia" Vincent nods "Ok we'll try that, then Junon!" The Sierra flies south and arrives soon at the temple. There also is no sign of Fenrir or Cloud. "Now what?" asks Barrett. Tifa looks at all of them. "Call me stupid, but maybe he's still on his way. We have to split up and wait. I think Niebelheim and Cosmo Canyon, no he would not go there again. But the other place we have to watch." They all nod. "I stay here, I'M tired of flying." says Yuffie. "I let you know when he comes here!" Vincent agrees "I take the forbidden city." "I Mideel!" says Red. "Ok then I go to the northern cave and you Tifa can watch Junon." "No, please you take Junon. After what happened there the last time do I want to see that place never again." Barrett nods "Ok then let's go!" Soon is the Sierra on her way again.


	7. The northern cave

They say hell is hot, but I believe now hell is cold, as cold as this place. But now I'm on top of this mountain. Yes the top is missing, but there is a way down. I start to follow that way.

✳"_Good boy Cloud. Now hand me that black materia" "What he was a failure! You mean only failures made it up here?" "Hojo shut up!" "Fight him" says Tifa "I know you can!" Another woman says "He can't hear you, he will do as I say. Now Cloud give Sephirot the black materia so he can call Meteo."_✳

Meteo? But that destroyed Midgar. What have I done? I destroyed that city? I must be a monster, wait, if I'm that bad why are my friends still with me? There must be still pieces missing. Yuffie said Sephirot is dead, so who was that woman and those silver haired man. I follow the way further even if I start to feel different than before.

✳"_Is that the power of Sephirot, I can't move!" " Look over there the light, Holy is here!" I say. "Lets all fight for Aerith, our planet and Holy!"_  
_"Good to see you again, Cloud!" "What you want Sephirot?"_  
_I ran a sword in Sephirot's back, he's standing in front of a glass container that cracks_✶

Wait, I fought with this Sephirot three times. But, what is he? Nobody survives a sword ran through him, I was young as I did that.

✶_In my chest is a sword held by Sephirot. "Don't you get over confident" In my brain is only hate for that man. I impale myself deeper on the sword and throw him..._✶

Gosh, are he and I the same thing? He survived the sword and so did I? What are we? Now hurts my head again. But I keep going.

Neither Red or Vincent find a sign of Cloud. Barrett arrives at the city of Junon and looks around. No sign of Cloud so he decides to go to the harbor. A man steps up to him. "Hey I know you! You hunted that man two years ago. You, those girls and oh yea that blond haired man. Now I know where I have seen him before." Barrett looks at the man and asks "Before? What you mean?" The man answers. "He came on that bike..." "WHERE DID HE GO?" screams Barrett. The man takes three steps back "N..N...north he went to the northern continent!" he stutters. Barrett pulls his phone out. "TIFA! Cloud is on the northern continent. He is on his way to the northern cave!" "Ok Barrett we're there in about an hour. Thanks!"

Tifa turns to Cid. "He's on the way to the northern cave. Oh god the mako concentration there is still high!" Cid turns white "No! I hope he survives that!" Tifa bleaches "We have to get there. Cid hurry, that is all my fault!" "What you mean?" Tifa looks at him. "The second day he was laughing, he has not laughed in such a long time. And he was like the old Cloud again, the one I knew as a child. The one I fell in love with as a young girl. But I..." Tifa starts to cry. "Good girl did you ever tell him that?" "No, I never told him, first he left, then in Midgar he was different, then the stigma and Kadaj is only two month ago. I wanted to wait for him to heal. Two days ago he kissed me and told me that he liked me, but I wanted to be sure that it was really Cloud not the amnesia who made him do that. What have I done?" Cid took her in his arms "Tifa shht we get there. We have to see, but I come with you. OK?" Tifa nods, they fly on.

Now I'm on a entrance to a cave, it has a greenish hue to it. It goes down, my head hurts worther but I have to get down there. I feel like been there before and I find my answers there!

✳"_There are too many Cloud. Take two of us with you and go! We keep them at bay!" I and two other go down, the other stay behind. And then "That's Jenova not Sephirot!" _✳

Aha Jenova was that woman we fought and the one who told me to give that materia to Sephirot. I go further.

✴"_Shilly Shally dilly dally...You have the stigma, right?...So you just want to give up and die...We can work this out...or do we habe to be a family to do that?" says Tifas voice. "Tifa I not fit to help anyone not my friends my family no one!" _✴

Huh? Now how come I could not help my friends was I a faintheart.

✴"_Can I ask you something, why are you here?" asks Aerith. "I think I want to be forgiven. Yes I want to be forgiven." _✴

I stop, I can talk with the dead too? Now that is scary. But I still remember only bits and peices even if those flashbacks are getting worse. I see in front of me a small cave. I enter and stay in front of a huge hole in the ground filled with a greenish substance. "The Lifestream" I whisper, then my head seems to split open.

✶_I follow Zack and Tifa to the reactor at Mt. Niebel. There I find them unconcius. The door at the top of the stairs is open. I step inside, there is Sephirtot in front if that glass container._  
_I stand allone in front of Sephirot who is clad in white pants and attack him. He dies_  
_The young silver haired man jumps after something "I show you my reunion!" I jump after him. Now Sephirot and I fight in a building, then outside and then on top of a building. He throws me through a wall, I attack again and he impales me on his sword again. I land on top of a roof and look up "Stay where you belong, in my memories"_  
_"I promised you to live both our lives, that was easier said then done"_  
_A shot rings, I get hit in the back and the bullets exists through my chest. I turn, those two siver haired man again. I attack and a huge explosion happens__✴*_

"NO! QUIT! I DON'T WANT NO MORE OF THAT!"

Tifa and Cid arrive at the northern cave. They land at the entrance and make their way down. "Tifa we need to hurry, or the mako will poisen us." Tifa nods and hurries down. Soon they reach the place where the last time the fought with Jenova. "We're almost at the cave where we escaped Holy! " sais Tifa. "And still no sign of Cloud!" Then they hear a scream. "No! Quit! I Don't want no more of that!" "Oh gosh Cloud!" Tifa stormes ahead, Cid follows but this did not sound to good. Tifa enters the cave and sees Cloud. He's standing in front of the Live stream with his eyes closed. "Cloud are you allright? Come with me. You have to get out of here!" No answer Cloud just stands there. Now Cid arrives on her site. "Spiky, come we'll need to go or you and we die!" Now says Cloud "I am dead! I died as the bullet hit me!"

"No!" screams Tifa and jumps to him "Aerith sent you back. Yes you died but she gave you back to us...no to me. I told you I like you but that was not the whole truth. I love you but you just recovered from the fight with Kadaj so... Cloud please you need to get out of here or the Mako will kill you!" He opens his eyes, looks at her. "Tifa I love you too!" then crumbles to the floor. "Cloud!" Cid jumpes to Cloud "I get him, lets get out of here or we're all death."


	8. In the hospital part 2

I open my eyes, not again. I'm in the hospital again, but I'm alone. Next to me is a monitor who beeps. I look at it, if that is my heartbeat must I be half death, but I feel great. Ok my head hurts but otherwise I'm fine. Head hurts, darned that monster. Now rises my pulse, I guess...ouch that makes my head hurt worse. I close my eyes, the door to my room opens. "He's still not awake." says Tifa "It's now over two weeks since the northern cave. The doc said the Mako poisoning is gone, why does he not wake up?" "Girl, he lost his memory, relived his whole life, got Mako poisoning for the third time, what you aspect? It's a wonder he's still alive. I'll go to the other, if you want stay here! I see you later. Bye!" "Bye Cid and thank you!" Cid leaves and Tifa steps to my bed, then sits down next to me on my bed. "Here we are again. Again I don't know what you will remember!" I open my eyes. "I remember you telling me that you love me and I remember me telling you that I love you too."

She tries to jump up, but I'm faster. I catch her and hold her in my arms. "No you don't. I don't let you go!" with this I kiss her. After I pull back I say softly. "Sorry about that but I had to. Tifa I remember everything, including the days I did not know who I was. I'm sorry tha..." "Cloud Strife shut up!" I do. Oh boy I think she's pissed. I guess I deserved that. She comes closer to my face. Yep I remember everything, including how she can fight. It's a good thing I'm in a hospital bed already. Jeez I killed Sephirot three times, but now I rather face him for another round than her. "So you remember everything?" I nod. "Then you remember me telling you if you drive off one more time I kill you!" I nod again, yes that she told me. I think I will be in this hospital for ever.

I open my mouth to apologize to her, as she leans toward my face. I try to draw back, it's a no go if you lying in a bed. "One word and I make my promise come true." says she and then takes my face in her hands. "You stupid idiot, why did you not ask anyone of us to come with you. You got yourself almost killed up there. I thought I lost you twice before. Once I found you in Midgar and once Aerith sent you back. If you ever pull a stunt like this again is this planet not big enough that you can hide from me!" Oha that was clear, I think this time I survive what I did. Oh I'm tired of this. I'm in a hospital, they can save me again. I risk it. Quickly I put my hands on her face and kiss her again. She leans into the kiss. Pew I got lucky, I think I'm forgiven. Then I remember, she said I should not say anything, she said nothing about kissing.


End file.
